


Drinking Troubles

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months into their partnership, Kanan sees Hera drunk for the first time, he knew both of them had difficult pasts, but for the first time be sees how deep Hera's wounds may be.</p>
<p>Quick thing I wrote on Tumblr a few days ago under inspiration by a post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Troubles

Hera wasn't one to drink, as far as Kanan was aware from their partnership in the past few months. And since he had been doing his best to clean up his act - after a fight with Hera that still hung in his head, throbbing every time he even thought of drinking - there hadn't been any drinks on board of the Ghost

Which is why it surprised him more than anything when Hera, after disappearing for a few hours as she sometimes did for information on the Empire, came back on board drunk.

She was full on drunk, something he had never expected to see from her, but she also looked miserable. He always drunk to forget, even for a few hours, all that had happened. It seemed whatever bothered Hera didn't leave her even with the help of his old friends.

And so he did what she had done to him, when he got back a little too drunk, before their fight when he sobered up. He didn't completely remember that night, but he remembered she took care of him, made him feel safer than he had since his Master got killed, so long ago.

Hera didn't say a lot, but he could see the sadness in her eyes, it hurt Kanan. He had come to care a lot about Hera after they met, he wasn't sure if he would call it love yet, especially when he had never felt such before, but it was the closest he ever got to love. Stronger, somehow.

He didn't think Hera felt the same, and he could deal with that, even if she never started seeing him as more than crew, he enjoyed her friendship, enjoyed the feeling of being around her and even Chopper. It made him want to run, but the need to get away was lessening with each day, with each operation they completed together.

So he hugged her, making sure the hug didn't go against any of the boundaries they had had while living together aboard the ship.

And then she kissed him, with a desperation Kanan had never seen from her.

A desperation he wished he would never see again.

His body screamed, but he knew that whatever was happening, it wasn't about him and as much as he wanted to comfort her this way, he doubted she would have wanted that if her mind wasn't lost on booze.

So he broke the kiss and just looked at Hera, her eyes glazed from the drinks and just as he prepared to say something, she spoke first. "I'm not sure I can take much more of this. Kanan, I..." Whatever she was going to say next, she didn't finish, kissing him again.

Kanan once again stopped her, stepping away this time. "Hera, I don't think this is a good idea," His voice was hoarse and his body screamed, but as much of bastard as he knew himself to be, there were lines he would never cross. This was without a doubt one of them.

For a moment it seemed like Hera was going to protest, but how tired she was seemed to finally caught up with her and he noticed she was going to nod off soon. With a small smile, he picked her up and left her in her room.

When he stepped away, she was already sleeping. Kanan smiled sadly. He had known he wasn't the only one with demons and talking about it wasn't something he had ever really done, considering how little he knew of her, Kanan was aware Hera was the same.

But he would stay by her side, as crew, as her friend. It was the least he could do. Nothing else truly mattered, did it?


End file.
